


Memories of nectar wine and bunny kisses

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Flashbacking, Pocket is a himbo change my mind, Softness, oc x cannon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: [A self-indulgent two-shot of Sugar and Pocket (shown in How to Properly Romance a Demon, unrelated to the story)]Sugar recalls the day she met Pocket clear as day. Pocket has a poor memory, so she decides to tell him a little story.
Relationships: Herbert Pocket (South Park)/Original Character(s), Sugar o'reily/Herbert Pocket
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The clock ticked away as Sugar sat at the table in silence, having been organizing old papers locked away in drawers for god knows how long. She picked up an envelope, a stale yet familiar scent coming from the parchment. She examined the writing, and sure enough it was her old favorite purple ink on the paper. On the front was written the following, in childish calligraphy-

> Sugarcane Nightshade O'Reily
> 
> Backwalker Forest, Ireland
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mr. Herbert Pocket
> 
> 32 Cuniculus Street
> 
> R4B 81T

* * *

"Hey bunny, you kept our old letters?" She called down the hall, where Pocket was folding clothes into boxes.

"Of course I did! It would have been rude to throw them out." Pocket called back. "Besides, they're valuable memories!"

Sugar just gave a sly smirk, which Pocket swore he could have heard in her voice.

"Even the time you got into a fight with a boy from your class because he teased you for keeping one of my letters in your books?"

Pocket let out a squeak with such indignance that one could have mistaken him for an old woman clutching her pearls.

"He deserved it! Called you a creepy forest witch!"

"Why thank you for defending my honor." She teased before reading the letter for nostalgia's sake.

* * *

* * *

> Dear Bunny,
> 
> This is my first time writing a letter to anyone, so forgive the formality.
> 
> I'm going to miss you when you're all the way back in London, I think we all will.
> 
> I sent my ring in the letter, so that you won't forget me too soon! 
> 
> This is all I have thought to write, so take care!
> 
> With Affection,
> 
> Sugarcane O'Reily

* * *

* * *

"Oh, this was the first letter I wrote you..."

Sugar muttered, setting the paper down. Pocket finally joined her in the kitchen to make some tea.

"Really? Thought I put that in a special box with the ring." Pocket commented, sitting beside her while the water boiled.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Sugar beamed at her fiancee. "I still remember the day we met."

"Well I'd like to hear the story!" Pocket hugged her arm, getting her to laugh.

"Fine, fine!" Sugar stroked his hair dotingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how they met, as told from Sugar's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes to AO3 user Angelsandstardust for helping me write pocket! She makes lovely fics, go check them out!

> I'd been running around through the forest, under pursuit by one of the boys in camp, and I hadn't been looking where I was going when I stepped outside the border. Not that we weren't supposed to leave, we just couldn't leave without an adult watching us. I'd always been a rebel even back then, so I just kept going. Curiosity is a powerful force. I walked onto the path leading out of the forest and followed it, heading into the city nearby. 
> 
> It wasn't unfamiliar, we always went in for food and supplies, but I recognized all the faces. Mrs. Adder with her dogs, Mr. O'Niel with his baskets of flowers. And then I saw yours. I didn't recognize you at all, and I disliked that quite a bit, so I just walked on up and introduced myself. I didn't mind your bunny teeth, nor the fact that you talked a lot. I found it rather charming, in all honesty. You looked like a man out of one of those historical photos, especially with how you talked.
> 
> "Hello, I haven't seen you around here before. My name is Sugar!"
> 
> Generic enough. The usual introductions, but then you started saying things. A lot of things. It was actually kind of cute.
> 
> “Sugar? Oh, how sweet. I love putting sugar in my tea! Oh dear me, where are my manners? You introduced yourself and here I am rambling over tea of all things. My name is Herbert, but my chums call me Pocket.”
> 
> I recall crossing my arms and giving you a crooked smile.
> 
> "You're lovely. I think I'll call ya Bunny."
> 
> The way you lit up was the most precious thing I'd ever seen.
> 
> "Oh! I just adore bunnies! The little darlings are so cute!"
> 
> "Oh, I agree. I've got a Holland Lop at home." I'd commented, which sparked an absurdly long friendship.
> 
> * * *
> 
> We'd been walking through the woods along the path, when I grabbed your hand and led you off the way. 
> 
> "Oh- dear- Miss Sugar I think we've gone off the path!"
> 
> "Don't worry about it, we're supposed to." 
> 
> I could tell you were doubtful, but you didn't say a word. I led you into the camp, narrowly avoiding being scolded by the adults since I'd brought back a guest. I vaguely remember you kept staring at everything. The camp was lit by fairy lights, and all the tents were shades of purple with stepping-stones marking the paths in the area. I led you into my tent, where part of it was sectioned off for Ollie.
> 
> You'd started gushing about her, and I even let you pick her up. You had to go back to london that day, but you gave me your address so that we could keep in touch. Sweetest gesture I'd ever gotten.
> 
> * * *

"How is your memory that advanced?" Pocket asked, resting his head on Sugar's shoulder. She shrugged as she set the letter in the keep-pile. 

"Just lucky I guess."


End file.
